Hyogakure
Hyōgakure (氷河隠れの里, Hyōgakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in Glaciers"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Glaciers") is one of the two shinobi villages that occupy the shinobi world. The village is located in the frigid land of snow, in the largest glacier, the country has to offer. Though, the village is not only limited to within the glaciers. The village in its entirety has been calculated to take up a fourth of the land of snow’s territory. The rapid military expansion has caused this fraction to gradually begin to increase as unclaimed lands are conquered and added to the Land of Snow’s territories, for absolute imperial expansion is the ultimate aim for Hyogakure. Location/Climate The glacier the village is located in tends to crack a few times per year, dropping ice stalagmites onto areas, and if the village was unlucky, the stalagmites would drop on it. There have been very few deaths by this, but destruction is possible. Hyogakure Leadership Hyōgakure is ran as a Monarch Republic with the main family of the Yuki Clan leading it at the head. The republic council consists of six seats. The Seat of Finance, The Seat of Diplomacy, The Seat of Healthcare, The Jōnin Commander, The Royal Representative, and the Emperor/Empress. Each seat plays a role in the stability and functionality of the entire settlement. The Seat of Finance manages the currency, taxes, trade, and royal treasury. The seat of Diplomacy manages all foreign affairs and foreign relations. The Seat of Healthcare works directly with the Seat of Finance to ensure that the physical wellbeing of Hyo’s citizen’s is insured. The Jōnin Commander handles all of the shinobi activities including, mission assignment, war preparation, country expansion, etc. The royal representative is the public representative of the Royal family. They take the place of the emperor/empress in any meetings, speeches, or public affairs. This individual is usually a Shinobi that acts as a bodyguard as well as a diplomatic pawn. The Emperor/Empress is a member of the Yuki family royal branch that has taken the throne of Hyōgakure. Their job is primarily to conserve the Yuki bloodline within the family, and any other career is acceptable, though they strongly encourage this individual to only rise to the Chunin rank for basic ninja skills, for they are already highly coveted targets that could cripple the entire Yuki lineage should they be killed. Foreign Relationships Though there aren’t many territories that curtail the Land of Glaciers due to such harsh conditions, those that have managed to brave such conditions have mostly been powerful military factions. These factions serve as strong military outposts, with the recruitment of some wanderers bolstering their military strength. Finance in terms of Hyo comes through hunting and the excavation of untouched fossil fuels conserved by the ice. This in turn has also fostered diplomatic relations with the local clans and wanderers of the tundra - Their relations with the more nomadic Yuki and the Hozuki families that do wander around the territories and thus making them unofficial allies. However, in contrast with Kazangakure, political tensions are threatening to spill over. What was once a simple arms race has socially and politically raised tension - trade relations between the two have now been completely severed, and the public have scrutinized the government for their decision to follow through on the arms race as it has raised concern over war. Military/Defense Hyogakure’s greatest military strength comes through their ability to use their territory ruthlessly. Since it is mostly tundra and icy plains separating the village from the border, invasion is usually very difficult. This knowledge and clever use of their geography is areso transferable through to their strategy on the front lines. Meticulous and clinical in the way they dispatch their forces, Hyogakure’s famous military success means that to neutrals, they are deemed the generally stronger military force when compared to Kazangakure. One of their most famous military successes came in an ambush against Kazangakure’s Uchiha, recognisedzas a threat to their personnel at the time. They had driven the clan to the brink of extinction, and some of their outposts in the Land of Magma have claimed varying degrees of success. Culture Infrastructure Hyogakure is a huge and multi-tiered nation of sorts , built into the icy landscape. Looming over the city are giant ice cliffs from which it was originally built. The city rests on the shores of the vast and deep ocean which holds creatures unknown, and behind it is an enormous frozen tundra. Yuki Clan Royal Palace:- The Yuki Clan Royal Palace is a large structure built on top the highest tier of the capital city and is one of the most recognizable landmarks. It can be seen from most anywhere in the city and stands like a monument, representing strength and power. In here, the monarch/leader and his advisers sit and make decisions regarding the village of Hyogakure. The palace's design mimics that of a frozen spiky castle. Leading up to the front entrance is a large staircase which is bordered on either side by a decorative pillar. A pool of water and a number of artificially designed waterfalls surround the building, giving it a unique ambiance; the liquid for this system is supplied by various pipelines that pour water into the pool from directly below the temple. During special events after nightfall, the interior of the temple is lit up, so that light shines through the front entrance and the central windows up to the top floor of the structure. The interior of the building is intricately designed, featuring a decorative arch with four pillars, two cauldron-shaped ice sculptures, carvings of the Yuki family symbols, a rug adorned with the insignia of the Hyogakure, and an artificial waterfall behind the arch. Outlands/hunting posts:- On the outskirts of Hyogakure lie the hunting posts. A small colony of sorts which have specific jobs. To hunt and bring food for the village such as fish in the freezing waters nearby. Ice shanties have been created for the purpose of ice fishing. The wildlife of Hyogakure are extremophiles, having to adapt to the dryness, low temperatures, and high exposure common in the region. Much of the ocean around the mainland is covered by sea ice. The oceans themselves are a more stable environment for life, both in the water column and on the seabed. There is relatively little diversity in Hyogakure compared to much of the rest of the world. Terrestrial life is concentrated in areas near the coast. Flying birds nest on the milder shores of the Hyogakure and the nearby islands. Eight species of penguins inhabit the region and its offshore islands. They share these areas with seven pinniped species. The Ocean around Hyogakure is home to 10 cetaceans, many of them migratory. There are very few terrestrial invertebrates on the mainland, although the species that do live there have high population densities. High densities of invertebrates also live in the ocean, with Hyogakure krill forming dense and widespread swarms during the summer. Benthic animal communities also exist around the continent. Over 1000 fungi species have been found on and around the place. These hunting posts are an essential element to life in Hyogakure, the fur used for clothes and heating and cooking occasionally. It also used for armour and weaponry while some people tame wild beasts and train them in the ninja animal arts. Many animals are used for exploratory and vision purposes. The posts also provide food for the vast amount of people in Hyogakure, an importan , very important job in this freezing region where species of plants, animal,s and birds are restricted. Scouting posts:- Another small colony, alongside the hunting posts. Scouting posts serve an important part in the defense of Hyogakure. Using sharp eyes and vigilant ears to detect any disturbances in the conditions of the area, the posts inform the city about any dangers or threats. Sentry towers have been constructed for vision purposes. Snow Dogs/huskies are used to detect any unwanted enemy or beasts in the locality. The posts have special sensory ninjas, several hyugas to partake in this job. Using their byakugan to detect foreign chakra signature and such. This unit also provides defense to the hunting posts outside of hyogakure. Mainlands/inland/village:- The mainlands are the main and most advanced portion(s) of Hyogakure. The hustling bustling streets are adorned with many shops, big and small, of different materials and ornaments. Food Shops dotted along with various parts of the warm and cold. The people here have various jobs in various fields, textile, designing, sewing, cooking, education, medical etc etc.pitals and clinics, academies and schools are also included in this portion of Hyogakure. This is the largest part of Hyogakure, surrounded by a lovely yet deadly frozen walls of ice. The houses in the mainland are of both ice and wood or both. The Hyugas mainly prefer wooden houses as they deem them more cozy and comfortable. While the Yuki normally prefer grand, luxurious ice houses. Beautifully made and carved frozen flowers are a very special public decoration in the mainlands, beautiful flowers frozen in spectacular ice. Weapon shops, flower shops, beauty parlors, hot water baths, saloons...all are present in an abundance in Hyogakure mainland. Clans/Families Yuki Clan & Yuki Clan Relatives The Royal Yuki's are the members of the Yuki Clan that governs the Hyōgakure No Sato, serving as the Royal family and as the main family for the overall Yuki Clan. They are able to use their Kekkei Genkai, known as Divine Ice Release, to have complete manipulation over the snow as well as ice due to their pure blood. The rest of Yuki Clan, essentially the side branch, lives among the general populace while performing in their chosen professions. They have control their basic Kekkei Genkai, boasting manipulation of Ice although not to the extent of the Royal Yuki's. The Katsumi's serve as a family that is closely intertwined with the Royal Yuki's, the differences only appearing in their power in the monarchy as well as their use of the Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. Their version of Ice Release allows them to deal in the manipulation of Frost, another variation of Ice Release. Hyuga Clan The Hyuga Clan is a prestigious clan that resides within Hyōgakure No Sato, comprised of their own clan hierarchy that is comprised of the main branch and a side branch. The Clan is proficient in the unique fighting style that is dubbed the Gentle Fist, a close combat style that utilizes their Dojutsu to target their opponents tenketsu and eliminate their ability to utilize chakra through the blocked points. The Dojutsu is called “Byakugan”. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. It is divided into two branches, the main branch and side branch. The main branch runs the affairs of the clan while the side branch protects the main branch. Hoshigaki Clan The Hoshigaki Clan are known for their natural affinity in Water Release, their shark-like appearance containing shark-like teeth, and gills. They also have a Hiden named Water Shark Bullet inspired by their appearance. They also have access to Sharks as summons unlike people outside of the Hoshigaki Clan. ' ' Yotsuki Clan''' ''' The Yotsuki clan is a clan native to the area’s around the Land of Glaciers, with a majority of the clan in recent years coming to Hyōgakure for more prosperity and to be a more social clan. They are normally dark-skinned people and possess the Kekkei Genkai of Storm Release, a combination of Lighting and Water Release. Hozuki Clan The Hōzuki Clan are native to the Land of Glaciers, and among the first clans to settle Hyōgakure. They usually have pointy teeth, White hair, and a water bottle at their side due to the Hozuki Clan’s Hiden. The Hydrification Technique is a technique passed down from the members of the Hozuki clan. The Technique allows a Hozuki to turn their body into physical water, but they are extremely weak to Lightning Release due to this Hiden. Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan is a clan of excellent Kenjutsu users, providing some of the most extraordinary Kenjutsu that Hyōgakure-no-Sato has to offer. They are also adept with Ninjutsu, and some will prefer to use Ninjutsu rather than use a sword, although this is rare. The Hatake are also known for their spiky white hair and a small saber called the White Chakra Saber, which emits white chakra when swung.Category:Villages